Fire Emblem High School
by abyssjoey
Summary: IN-PROGRESS. The characters of Fire Emblems BS, TSS, PoR, SoS, and RD come together in Fire Emblem High School. TitaniaxSeth, and a lot more weird pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Remade and repolished a bit. Thanks to Kizoku Seishin for the constructive long comment which made me continue this. :)

-- Prologue: Going To School --

It was a sunny morning. The sky is clear, the sun shines brightly, and the students of Fire Emblem High School are finally going back to their studies.

"Ah," Lyn said, rising up from her bed and stretching her arms, "It has finally come at last...school's up again."

Lyn got up from her bed, tidied it up, and went to the dining room where she saw her grandfather, Hausen.

"Good morning, grandpa." Lyn said, then she saw breakfast--fried egg with fried rice, "Thanks for cooking breakfast."

"You're welcome, Lyn." Lyn's grandpa said, "I figured I have to cook this time, since it's the first day of school."

"Aw, how sweet of you, grandpa!" Lyn said, and smiled at sir Hausen, "I'll get you some cakes at the bakery when I get back home."

"Oh, thank you, Lyn. I love those cakes! You are very kind...you really resemble your mother."

After Lyn took her breakfast that morning, she got her things, kissed goodbye to her grandfather and went for school.

--

"Sigh..." Colm grumbled, as he and Matthew were walking to school that morning, "School's starting again...time really does go by so fast."

"Yeah," Matthew agreed, "But think about all the fun we're gonna cause! This is just awesome, right?!"

"You just say that because you and Leila are really going steady right now...and Neimi..."

"Oh, I didn't mean that! Hah! You really love her, even if she just broke up with you."

"Hey! That's--"

Colm and Matthew paused when they saw Neimi and Serra, walking to school as well.

"Uh-oh." Matthew and Colm said at the same time, "It's Serra."

"And Neimi, too." Colm said.

Neimi turned to them and spotted Colm, "Colm..."

Serra turned to them and said, "Oh! Matthew! Colm! Oh, what a splendid surprise!"

"Gah!! Run for it!!" the two shouted, and ran away.

"What?! How could they run away while someone talks in front of them! Ooh, such rude men! Ah, anyways, this day is still fascinating and all that and it's the first day of school and I'm so excited for everything!" Serra was speaking, but more like shouting, to Neimi, "This is just so incredible, how we're gonna have fun this year now that were Sophomores and there are these guys that will surely fascinate me now that I've gotten a lot taller and all that, it's just so...I'm SPEECHLESS!"

"...Colm..." Neimi said, thinking of other things.

"Oh, and I might even get a boyfriend now! This is just so incredible! Who knows, senior Hector might even appreciate me now! And maybe senior Ephraim, or senior Soren...the possibilities are just endless!"

"Getting a boyfriend?" Titania, a history teacher, spoke when she heard Serra, "My, you're too young to be thinking about that!"

"Oh. Good morning, Miss Titania." Serra said politely, "I was just saying that because I wouldn't want to get OLD without having a BOYFRIEND, not like someone out there who's...you know."

"Are you saying that I'm old?!" Titania shouted, angry at Serra.

"Um, Serra...You shouldn't have--" Neimi said, feeling nervous.

"Come on, Neimi. Let's go!" Serra said to her friend, and she dragged Neimi away from Titania.

"Hey, you! You're not going to get away with this!!" Titania shouted, and felt guilty at Serra's words.

"Am I really too old? Shouldn't I have a boyfriend now? Oh, I wish I really had a boyfriend...sigh..." Titania thought, and she continued to walk to school.

--

"Brother, you're driving too fast." Eirika said to Ephraim, her twin brother. Ephraim, however, had his headphones on, and couldn't hear her sister's plea.

"Brother!" Eirika shouted again.

"Argh!" Ephraim shouted, and hit the brakes. Lowen was crossing the street.

Ephraim put away his headphones, and shouted, "Man, can't you see the lights?! It says 'don't walk'!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm kind of having a trouble seeing things, I guess...I'm really sorry," Lowen said.

"Fine. Just...I'm sorry for shouting at you." Ephraim said, and he rode away.

"Brother...that was close." Eirika said to Ephraim, "If you've had hit that person, we'll be in trouble. I swear father's gonna kill us."

"Alright, alright. I'll be careful."

--

"Aw, young Florina's gonna go to high school now, huh? Still afraid of the big boys out there?"

Farina, Florina, and Fiora were walking to school, and Farina won't teasing her younger sister.

"Um...I..."

"Farina...cut that out. We should be cheering for Florina, since it's her first year in high school." Fiora scolded her sibling, "It's gonna be a long road for her, and were the only persons who can guide her there."

"Bah. What if all her classmates are guys? I doubt she'd last long." Farina said.

"Farina..."

Then, as the three sisters walk to school, they saw Ross and Dart in the other side of the street.

"Agh!" Florina shouted, and hid behind Fiora.

"Oh, Florina..." Fiora said, and sighed.

"Hey, Ross! Dart!" Farina shouted, "Come 'ere, guys!"

"Hey! Farina!" Ross and Dart shouted, and went to the three siblings.

"How's it going, Farina?" Dart said, "And who're these?"

"Oh, these are my sisters, Florina and Fiora." Farina intoduced them, and Florina hid behing Fiora even more.

"Oh, why's she hiding? Aw, she's cute." Ross said.

Florina blushed.

"Um, you guys better go ahead." Fiora said, defending Florina, "You might need to do some other things."

"Um...yeah, sure." Dart said, "Let's go, Ross."

"Uh...yeah." Ross said, and the two guys went away.

"Farina, you'll get some scolding when we get home." Fiora said with her evil glare.

"Yeah, right."

--

At another street just a couple of houses near the school, a student was walking for the campus, too.

"Heads." Joshua said, as he flipped the coin in his hand, "Hey. This day isn't so bad."

Then, Lyn walks behind Joshua, and said, "Oh. Joshua. How's your vacation?"

"Oh, Lyn. Nothing much. Just spent all my time back at home...by myself." Joshua said, tossing his coin over and over with his hands.

"You're...alone?" Lyn asked the red-headed guy, "But you're still young."

"Yeah. Got used to it, I guess."

"Hmm...we should talk a bit some time...if you want."

"Nah. No, thanks," Joshua replied, scratching his head, "Well, see you. Classes are about to start."

"Oh...yes. Sure." Lyn said, and their paths split.

-End of chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2 Classes Start

--Chapter 1: Classes Start--

"Hm. Very knowledgeable, Erk." Lute said, after Erk made a checkmate. They were playing chess.

"What do you expect? For me to lose? Not quite."

"Hah. You're all talk." Lute said, and she made her move, "Checkmate."

"What?!" Erk shouted, "That's..."

"You need to eat a lot more knowledge to beat me, a prodigy." Lute said.

"This is no time for games." Titania, the teacher, said, as she entered the classroom.

Lute and Erk put away the chessboard and Lute said, "Oh, we were just passing time, ma'am Titania."

"I have to go." Erk said, and went to his class.

"Oh. Very well. Take your seats." Titania ordered, and the students all took their seats.

"I am Titania, and I will be your History teacher. I expect to see a lot of intelligent and obedient students in this class, being the cream section and all that. Now I would like to get to know all of you a little bit more.

"Let's start from you, young lady," Titania pointed to Lyn, who was sitting on the front row, at the far left seat.

"I'm Lyn, and it's nice to meet you, Ms. Titania." Lyn said, "I'm looking forward to your teachings."

"Very well..." Titania said, "Next."

Squeals from the fangirls were heard all over the class. The student next to Lyn was Soren, the genius.

"...I am Soren. I have nothing to say."

Squeals from the fangirls again.

"My...this young man has...many fans." Titania pointed out.

"WE LOVE YOU SOREN!!" the girls in the background shouted. Soren ignored them all.

The students slowly started to tell their names--Eirika, Ephraim, Lute, Ike, Hector, Eliwood, Elincia, Raven, Fiora, Kent, Sain... but there was this young man that caught Titania's attention...

A young man with shiny red crimson hair and red crimson eyes stood up and said, "Good day, Madam Titania." His hair glowed magnificently because of the reflection of the fluorescent light in the classroom, and his actions showed the true identity of a gentleman. "I am Seth." He continued.

Titania was in a state of lovestruck. Titania...fell in love with Seth.

"Morning everyone!" Guy shouted as he entered the classroom, 2-C, but found out that he was late.

"You're late." the teacher said in a creepy way. His eyes glowed like that of a demon. Guy was stupefied.

"G-g-g-gasp...! Sorry, sir! I'll...I'll never be late again! Ever!!"

"..." the teacher ignored him.

"...I...I swear!" Guy said, and he sat on his seat.

"Okay, now our lesson will be about..." the teacher started, but Guy and most of the students weren't listening.

"Pssst." Guy's seatmate called to him.

"W-What?" Guy replied in a low tone.

"Be careful. That teacher...he's a demon."

Lunch time.

The students started entering the canteen when the bell rang. Nino, a sophomore, entered with Amelia and Rebecca, her classmates.

"Ah, the aroma of freshly baked canteen food," Rebecca said, "Makes me remember all the things we did last year."

"Yeah, and I love the michew pies they bake." Amelia mentioned, "It's just so yummy."

"Yeah! C'mon guys let's go get our lunches." Nino said.

"Oh, Nino. We'll just get yours. You wait here." Amelia said.

"Yup. Stay here and save our table, alright?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, sure!" Nino said, and the two students went to the long lunchline.

Then, as Nino sat and waited, he saw a man carrying a box full of Coca-cola. He had dark red hair and wore an apron with the logo of Fire Emblem High. His eyes showed that he was mysterious, and his spiky hair showed his cool side. He carried the Coca-cola bottles to some storage area, and went away. Nino stared at him.

"Hmmm..." Nino said, starry-eyed.

"What the--?!" Lethe said, startled. The table which she was supposed to sit in was taken already, and she was really pissed, "What are you guys doing here?! Get out, will you?!"

"You needn't be too brash, Lethe." a man with grayish blue hair and pupils with different colors said, "It's just a table. There are a lot more tables in here."

"Yup, we're not leaving." Matthew said. Colm nodded.

"Hey, what are you implying anyways?! This is our table and my friends'll be coming here any minute!" Lethe grumbled.

"Fine, fine." Ranulf said, "We wouldn't want someone's blood to go popping in here now. Colm, Matt, let's go."

The three left.

"Hmph...filthy inhuman beings..."

"Let him do what he wants." Soren said, as he continued to eat his lunch. He was talking to Micaiah, his sister.

"But brother, he needs our help!" Micaiah said.

"It's his choice. He disobeyed the school rules and continued breaking it. Allow him to take his punishment."

"Brother, you have never been such a good person!" Micaiah said, angry, and she went away.

"..."

Meanwhile, at the principal's office...

"Stefan Brand of class IV-D," the mysterious principal said, "You've been here a lot of times last year, and now for you to do something on the first day of school...How courageous of you."

"..." Stefan remained silent, running his fingers through his messy green hair.

"And you...Heath of class III-C. You are a transferee, am I correct? And yet you cause troubles on the first day of school. How shameful."

"..." Heath remained silent, too, and his eyes were looking at a far away distance.

"Get out of my office, both of you," the mysterious principal said, and both Stefan and Heath went out of the office.

Dismissal. The school bell has finally rung, and cheers and shouts from the students, and everyone was leaving the classrooms. Joshua left his classroom as well, when Lyn saw him by the crowd.

"Joshua!" Lyn called for Joshua's attention, "Over here!"

"Oh, Lyn. Hey there." Joshua said.

Then, Ephraim came and saw Lyn, and talked to her.

"Lyn!" Ephraim shouted, "Wanna ride my car home? I heard it's only a few blocks away from our home."

"Oh. Ephraim, it's nice to see you. But, I really have to pass." Lyn said, "Maybe next time, I'll try."

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Lyn." Ephraim said, and spotted his sister and they both left.

"Hah!" Joshua shouted.

"Hm? What is it, Joshua?" Lyn said, puzzled.

"That guy seem as if he was hitting on you." Joshua said.

"What? Oh, no. Ephraim is just a friend." Lyn said, "C'mon we better get going."

"Yeah, sure."

-End of chapter. 


End file.
